dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tosh
CN Kodingobold Spirit Shaman 5 / Rogue 2 HP: 57 (07 HD) Init: +7 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 16 BAB: +4 Attack: +2 Shortsword (1d6+2 19-20/x2); Lucky Scourge of Ghost Touch (1d6 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 16, DEX 16, CON 19, INT 13, WIS 18, CHA 11 Saves: Fort +08, Ref +07, Will +08 Skills: Appraise +5, Heal +7, Hide +8, Intimidate +4, Knowledge (Nature) +9, Knowledge (Religion) +9, Listen +9, Move Silently +8, Open Lock +6, Profession (Cook) +7, Ride +7, Search +4, Spot +7, Survival +11 Languages: Common, Kodingobold, High Kodingobold Feats: Improved Initiative, Transdimensional Spell, Lucky Fingers Possessions: Amulet of Natural Armor +3, Lockpicking Ring, Heward’s Handy Haversack, +2 Shortsword, Lucky Scourge of Ghost Touch Patron: Spirits Features: Kodingobold Qualities Spirit Guide: All Spirit Shaman have a spirit guide, a personification of the spirit world. Tosh’s spirit guide is a wolf. He gains Alertness as a bonus feat. Wild Empathy (Ex): Tosh can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. He rolls 1d20 and adds 5 determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, Tosh and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. He can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a -4 penalty on the check. Chastise Spirits (Su): Tosh can use divine energy granted to him by his patron spirits to damage hostile spirits. Chastising spirits is a standard action that deals 5d6 points of damage to all spirits within 30’ of him. The affected spirits get a will Save (DC 15) for half damage. When using this ability against incorporeal creatures, he does not have to roll the 50% miss chance. He can use this ability 3 times per day. Detect Spirits (Su): At will Tosh can detect spirits. This ability works like Detect Undead, except it detects creatures that are considered spirits. Blessings of the Spirits (Su): Tosh can perform a special rite to gain the blessings of the spirits. He can go into a meditative trance in which he enters the spirit world for ten minutes. This blessing functions like a Protection from Evil except it protects against spirits and lasts until dispelled or dismissed. Follow the Guide (Su): Tosh’s spirit guardian helps him maintain control of his mind. If he is affected by an Enchantment spell, and fails his Saving Throw, he can attempt 1 round later to gain control of himself, using the same DC. He only gains 1 extra chance to succeed on his saving throw. Sneak Attack: Tosh deals an extra 1d6 points of damage when striking an opponent when the opponent is denied a Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, such as when it is surprised and flat-footed, or when you attack from a flanking position. This extra damage only applies to living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this extra damage. Trapfinding: Tosh can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. He can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magical traps. Evasion (Ex): If Tosh makes a successful Reflex Saving Throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he takes no damage. This ability can only be used if he is wearing light armor or no armor. If Tosh is helpless, he does not gain the benefit of evasion. Spellcasting: Spirit Shaman Spells Per Day (CL 05): 6 / 6 / 4 / 2 Spirit Shaman Spells Known: 3 / 3 / 1 / 1 'Combat/Tactics ' Tosh spent many years away from his homeland. His ceremonial whips was taken from him, but while enslaved, Tosh learned to use the sword somewhat proficiently. Since returning to his home, he has begun to attempt to create a style of fighting that utilizes his whip and swords. 'Friends/Allies ' Tosh, being a shaman, has the respect and love of the entire Kodingobold Village. Foes/Enemies: Tosh has very few living enemies. His primary enemy, Bentonar Shelltrym, was slain, freeing the Kodingobold. Kythrandalus the Smoke Drake is no longer among the living as well. 'Appearance ' Tosh is a middle-aged Kodingobold in his prime. He has brown fur and golden eyes. Like the other Kodingobold shaman, Tosh wears the ceremonial robes and the ceremonial whip of the order. 'Personality ' Tosh is extremely polite and fairly quiet, remnants left over from his time spent as a house-slave for Bentonar Shelltrym. He is deeply religious, and his time spend as a slave has increased his devotion to the religion of the Kobolds. 'History ' Tosh was born in the Kodingobold Village in the year 1090. His father was one of the shamans of the Kodingobold Village, which meant that eventually, Tosh would also become a shaman. He was raised in the traditional manner of children descended from a shaman- he was communally raised by the family of his mother, and was kept from his father, who he associated as a name, but not an individual. It was in 1115, when Tosh was to begin his formal training to become a shaman that he first met his father. Tosh left his family, and the Kodingobold Village, and went with his father into the Forest of Dreams. The two lived together, as hermits, in isolation, in the forest for the next five years. During this time, Tosh’s father would teach his son about the history of the Kobolds, the history of the Forest of Dreams, and the history of the Kodingobold shaman who dwelt in the village. He then began teaching his son how to commune with the spirits of the forest. Tosh caught on quickly, and threw himself into his studies. For the next five years, he would increase in power. By 1120, his father finished the initiation process, and welcomed his son back into the Kodingobold Village, as a full-fledged shaman. As was custom, Tosh took residence in his own home, leaving his family behind. As was also custom, Tosh was to find a mate. Tosh shortly married a young woman around his age by the name of Kurami. Two years later, the two conceived a child. As was custom, Tosh left Kurami, who went to reside with her parents, and began living in a communal estate where other shaman lived. Like his father before him, Tosh was not going to see his son until he reached the age in which he could begin his shaman training. Working as a shaman to protect the Kodingobold Village, Tosh dealt with Kythrandalus, a Smoke Drake. He brokered a deal with the Draconic creature in the year 1133, in which it took up residence in the Grotto of Ages Future, a magical grotto that aged those who came into contact with it’s magical waters. It was shortly after this that he went to deal with an intrusion into the Forest of Dreams. Because of the magical wards in the forest cast by and maintained by the Kodingobold shaman, all outsiders who entered into the Forest of Dreams became disoriented, and lost. They would wander aimlessly, unable to find an exit to the forest, or any sites within it. The shaman guardians dealt with these intrusions by escorting intruders out of the forest. When Tosh went to aid the outsider, he met one Bentonar Shelltrym. Wielding fell magic, Shelltrym incapacitated Tosh. When the Kobold awoke, he was a prisoner in Shelltrym’s manor, on a small island on the Pirate Isles. He immediately tried to fight back, but found that the wicked man had somehow ensorcelled him such that, with a snap of a finger, Tosh would become wracked with enormous pain. When he tried to flee, he found he was unable to make his body respond. He had been placed under a Geas. He was to serve Shelltrym for the rest of his mortal days. For years, Tosh served the cruel Wizard. He was not completely helpless, and secretly began learning roguish skills, like how to pick locks, and how to sneak around silently. He even constructed a set of lock picks, which he had hidden in a ring. All of this, however, was not able to buy him freedom. Tosh would gain his freedom, though. One day in 1147, a group of random individuals knocked at the doors to the manor, seeking to speak with Tosh’s master. Among the group were Kidd and Captain Jonas Prak, who had been led to the mansion because of information that Shelltryn had been the killer of Karina Nightengale, Kidd’s mother. Eventually, they slew Bentonar Shelltrym, freeing Tosh. Unexpectedly, Captain Kidd offered to bring Tosh back to his home. Tosh graciously accepted the offer, and helped the crew of The Golden Jubilee navigate to his island. There, Tosh and the others parted company, and the Kobold entered into the Forest of Dreams for the first time in many years. Tosh was reunited with his people, and broke the tradition not to see his mate and child, so happy to finally be home. There, Tosh met his son, Kurokuro, for the first time. 'Motivations and Goals ' Since being freed, Tosh has returned to his village intent to make up any lost time with his friends and family. Being a shaman, he plans to eventually return to those duties, but has made spending time with his wife and son a priority.